l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kokujin
Togashi Mutsuma was the mad tamashii monk who followed a False Path, embracing the Shadowlands Taint first as Kokujin and later as Togashi Kokujin. He became the follower of Lady Hitomi as Hitomi Kokujin, but he betrayed her, and created the Shameswords using the Anvil of Despair. Tattoed In 1118, Togashi, realizing that a confrontation with his brother was inevitable, set to prepare himself for it. But the flesh bound Kami found that the thousand years in mortal form had left him vulnerable to such things as doubt and fear. Knowing that he could not show such weaknesses in the battle to come, he took the unusual step of nurturing two tamashii. Into one, he poured all his fears, doubts, anger and other negative emotions. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 8 Seeing the Truth The selected individual, Togashi Mutsuma, Way of the Shadowlands, p. 81 was tattooed by Togashi, being the tattoo's ink the blood of the immortal. When the ink had seeped into Mutsuma's veins, he saw the Dragon Kami for what he truly was, a god, hidden in human form. Mutsuma learned that power was grown from the seeds of deception, and secret was power. The new ise zumi turned his back on his clan and ran into the mountains, where he took the name of Kokujin. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 81-82 Despite Togashi's attempts to help him, the act had broken the mind of the tamashii. Enlightened Madness, Part One, by Rich Wulf Enlightened Madness During several years Kokujin lived alone, and sought the blessing of the rest of the Kami. The Ninth Kami, Fu Leng blessed him and Kokujin was tainted. Kokujin had found the balance to rule the corruption and not be ruled by it, being his own master. He began to murder his fellow Dragons, because it pleased him to do so. He was called in these years Togashi Kokujin. Tattooing Kokujin was impossible to reason with, for his reasoning changed with the wind. He begin to carve tattoos into his opponents made of ink from his own blood, then used his Blood Domination powers to control his thralls. He enjoyed the irony of creating his own "tattooed men." Way of the Shadowlands, p. 82 Joining Hitomi Togashi Kokujin joined Hitomi's Dragon Clan in 1129 as her Hatamoto. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 9 Hitomi wished for Kokujin to teach her how to rule the corruption of the Obsidian Hand in her. Hitomi Kobai spoke up against this, but was overuled by Hitomi. Kokujin accepted Hitomi's terms, and became Hitomi Kokujin. The next four years saw the killing of many members of the Togashi family at the hands of Kokujin and the other Hitomi monks. Banishment of the Togashi Hitomi Kokujin demanded that all Togashi swore fealty to the new family. Hidden Emperor, p. 9 In 1129 Hitomi began her own bloodline, and forced all of the Togashi family to renounce their loyalty to their family line under pain of death. Some did, while others fled the Dragon lands and joined the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Legend of the Five Rings History: Jade Edition (Imperial Herald #15) The Naga In 1130, a Naga contingent met with Hitomi to warn her of a dark future they believed lay in store for her. Hitomi listened, and allowed them to leave peacefully. As soon as they were outside Kyuden Hitomi they were attacked and massacred by Kokujin, who believed it had been obvious that Hitomi wished for him to do so. He killed all but Kazaq, whom he tattooed. Hitomi Akuai did not agree, and condemned Kokujin's attack and tattooing. The two swore to kill each other should the time come when Kokujin was no longer of use to Hitomi. Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Agasha Defection Mirumoto Bujun informed Hitomi that the Agasha family was leaving the Dragon lands. They had taken everything from their homes, and their libraries were bare. The Agasha Daimyo, Agasha Tamori, was one of the few who remained loyal to the Dragon. Hitomi pondered the situation with Kokujin, and eventually she did not allow Bujun to chase the traitors with a legion. Hidden Emperor, p. 26 Siege of Sleeping Mountain Kokujin was at Hitomi's side during the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. When the Isha tried to kill Hitomi, he swore to chase the naga. The madness of Kokujin was allowed by the Lady and a member of the Imperial Guard was thrown to the Chamber of Crystal, even when the Captain of the Imperial Guard, Toku, and his army were marching toward the enemies of the Dragon. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Hitomi's Wrath A discussion with Hitomi Kazaq ended with Hitomi enraged, and she reminded Kokujin who really wielded the Togashi's Daisho. Hitomi Kobai had returned from the Imperial Court and confirmed the Imperial Legions would fight against the naga. Hitomi knew her battle was no longer in the Mortal Realm, but she would not leave her fellows in their final hour. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Alliance with the Shadows Kokujin talked with imprisoned Shosuro in her Chamber of Crystal. She promised that Goju Adorai would send the armies of the Empire to a trap deep in the Shadowlands. There, surrounded by creatures of Jigoku, the taint would fester and destroy them. Kokujin agreed and waited until the moment Shosuro were released to join the dark forces. The Race to Volturnum: Shadowlands Togashi's Daisho In 1132, during the attack of the Naga on Kyuden Hitomi, Kokujin stole the Togashi's Daisho. Naginata (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) What remained of Hitomi's order were tasked by Hitomi to hunt down Kokujin, kill him and retrieve the daisho. Joining the Shadowlands After Kokujin fled Kyuden Hitomi he joined the forces of the Shadowlands. In 1133 he was part of the army led by Akuma no Oni that blocked the way to the city of Volturnum, and fought against his former kinsmen. The Race to Volturnum: Dragon After the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Hitomi Kobai sought out the aid of Togashi Mitsu, but he would not aid in the pettty quest for vengeance. Somehow Kokujin defeated Kobai and bound his will to him, becoming Kokujin Kobai. City of the Lost Kokujin was in the Shadowlands in 1150, witnessing Daigotsu's creation of the City of the Lost, where he and Daigotsu discussed the Dark Lord's plans for the immediate future. Kokujin also showed interest in Omoni's bakemono, wishing to learn more of the little goblin-man's new creations. Enlightened Madness, Part Six He founded the Temple of Madness where he and his followers studied. Hidden, by Shawn Carman Kokujin's monks and bakemono During his time in the Shadowlands, Kokujin tattooed men of his own, creating dark ise zumi and even shugenja, creating the Kokujin family. He did not limit his tattooing to humans however, tattooing many of Omoni's bakemono also. Dark Tattoos They were several dark tattoos known, such as Tsuburu no Oni tattoo, Shikibu no Oni tattoo, Boiling pit of pitch tattoo, and Obsidian tattoo. The Mad Dragon, by Shawn Carman Pursued The Dragon Clan continued in their pursuit of Kokujin, leading to a confrontation between the mad monk and forty sohei led by Hoshi Kaelung on the Plains Above Evil in 1154. Kokujin and his two hundred bakemono defeated the Dragon, and Kaelung was the only survivor, returning to report to Hoshi Daimyo Hoshi Wayan of the defeat of Hoshi Maseru and the other monks. Twilight Mountains In 1155 Kokujin made his way to the Twilight Mountains, bringing the Anvil of Despair and some blades with him. In the mountains he encountered the hermit Haru, and was surprisingly forthcoming about his fascination with Fu Leng's true name and intention to go to Shiro Heichi. Kokujin left shortly after, and Haru quickly decided to leave the mountains as soon as possible. Walking Horror of Fu Leng In 1159 Kitsune Gohei sent Kokujin to guide his daughter, Kitsune Ryosei, to him in the City of the Lost. Prelude to Darkness, Part One: The Fox, by Shawn Carman Kokujin's Challenge In 1159 Kokujin sent a challenge to his former clan, demanding seven members of the clan be sent to attempt to defeat him. Clan Letter to the Dragon #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) The seven who went were Togashi Satsu, Togashi Matsuo, Hitomi Akuai, Hitomi Hogai, Mirumoto Rosanjin, Tamori Chieko and Hoshi Wayan. The seven travelled to the Twilight Mountains where they were met by dozens of tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai. The ensuing battle resulted in the capture of Satsu, Chieko, Hogai and Akuai. The four were brought to the ruins of Shiro Heichi, where Kokujin chained Akuai to the Anvil of Despair. Kokujin began work on another Shamesword using Akuai's blood and soul. Enlightened Madness, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Akuai lasted far shorter than Kokujin had anticipated, and he was only able to finish creating a wakizashi. It was Kokujin's intent to create a daisho, Kokujin's Daisho, to mirror that of Togashi's Daisho, so he told the captive Togashi Satsu to choose between two of the other captives; Hitomi Hogai or Tamori Chieko. Satsu initially refused, but eventually realised he had no choice but to select one of them. Satsu eventually decided upon Hogai, but Kokujin laughed and chained Chieko to the Anvil instead. He revealed that the question had always been to select the person that would have to live with surviving, and so Kokujin began working on the katana. Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Chieko lasted considerably longer than Kokujin anticipated, and she began suggesting that Kokujin was not as masterless as he claimed. He served pain and darkness because he feared the light. Kokujin did not appreciate the analysis, and when one of this dark ise zumi informed him that the Shakoki Dogu were launching attacks on the ruins of Shiro Heichi he began to increase the speed at which he was working on the final blade. Enlightened Madness, Part Five, by Rich Wulf After completing the katana Kokujin began preparing to sacrifice and kill Chieko, remarkably still alive, for a different purpose. He was interrupted by the arrival of Togashi Mitsu, Togashi Matsuo and Kaelung. Mitsu and Kaelung fought Kokujin and his dark ise zumi led by a returned Kokujin Kobai, while Matsuo freed Satsu and Hogai. In the confusion of the battle Matsuo fled with Chieko, and lacking any other sacrifice Kokujin killed Kobai on the Anvil creating the Blade of Slaughter. This revealed his true intentions all along; to release the First Oni in exchange for the true name of Fu Leng. Four Winds, p. 143 Mitsu and Kaelung were attacked by the Oni, and the outlawed flipped backward off the edge of the platform, catching the lip with one hand. Satsu shapeshifted to his dragon form and started to fight the Oni. Mitsu and the Mad Dragon became locked in single combat. Using the Anvil of Despair as a weapon, Mitsu knocked Kokujin, himself, and the Anvil into a lava-filled pit, presumably to their demise and the Anvil's loss. After the anvil was not there the Shakoki Dogu came to Shiro Heichi, and defeated and halted the summoning of the First Oni to the mortal realm. The rest survived, and returned to Dragon lands. Enlightened Madness, Part Seven, by Rich Wulf Shameswords Kokujin created ten Shameswords initially, gifting them to Daigotsu to do with as he pleased. Kokujin's Return Kokujin survived, eventually making his way back to the City of the Lost and joining Daigotsu's forces. Third Rise of Iuchiban Year 1165 Iuchiban the Heartless defeated Daigotsu and took the City of the Lost. Kokujin, however, did not follow the bloodspeaker and instead joined another Shadowlands outlaw, Kyofu. Ogre Warriors (Diamond flavor) Later he and Kyofu fought against Iuchiban's forces that were attacking Shiro Hiruma. There they turned the tide of battle for the Crab Clan. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kokujin, however, left a gift for Todori: the Shamesword - Blade of Penance. Penance, Part 1, by Rich Wulf The mad Ise Zumi expected Todori to use the blade against his enemy Iuchiban. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Retaking the City of the Lost Daigotsu knew Iuchiban had moved his strongest servants to Otosan Uchi. He gathered Kokujin and his army and marched to retake the City of the Lost. A Time for Vengeance (Web of Lies flavor) Iuchiban quickly returned to fight them but was defeated by Daigotsu and forced to retreat.Dreams In Darkness (Imperial Herald v2 #15), by Rich Wulf Prophet of the Dark Lotus Year 1166 Kokujin visited the hidden descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku. He had not come to harm the descendant of Shinsei. Instead, he gave greetings to his perceived competitor. He taught that enlightenment could be achieved through violence. Kokujin told Rosoku he knew the context of the Doom of the Dragon, which was not known in the Empire. Doom of the Empire (Kotei 2005), by Rich Wulf Rosoku's Death After Rosoku's death, a new Keeper of the Five Rings had to be selected. Kokujin hoped that he could convince him that for the good of the mortal realm, the Empire must be purged, bringing about the dooms of Uikku and a new age. He felt that with the help of the Keeper of the Five Rings these Dooms could become a reality. Four Winds, p. 146 Kokujin claimed himself as the Prophet of the Dark Lotus. Kokujin (Path of Hope Boxtext) Murder of Imperial Heralds Year 1167 Three Miya Heralds were attacked in different Dragon provinces and skinned alive. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) It was not known at that time that the attack was planned and carried out by Kokujin, who was starting to organize his peasant rebellion. Vacant Throne, p. 17 Peasant Uprising Kokujin spread his twisted vision of enlightenment, inciting rebellion in the peasant caste of Rokugan. He turned ordinary men and women into killers. Mirumoto Ryosaki, daughter of Doji Reju, and Mirumoto Takige were sent to maintain order and killed several of the revolters. Kokujin appeared and killed Takige but the mad monk did not kill Ryosaki. He said she was not yet ready to receive his enlightenment and that she had to prove she was worthy. Age of the Lotus (Lotus Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Daigotsu True Agenda Daigotsu had sent Kokujin to forment unrest among the weak-minded in the Empire. The Dark Lord expected that by the Time of Demons end and when all that stood against him were well and truly destroyed, Kokujin and his adherents would have torn Rokugan's spirit apart with their lies and misdirection. After the tide of destruction that would result the Dark Lord would stand over Rokugan's corpse. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Banditry in Scorpion lands Year 1168 Kokujin was spreading his teachings near the Scorpion village of Doko Maru, where many villagers joined him and acted as bandits. Tamago and Utagawa had been tracking down a bandit leader known as Kokei, which was the nickname Kokujin had been using to conceal his true identity. His bandits were lured to an ambush by the two ronin and the Legion of Two Thousand, and were defeated. Kokujin escaped without being recognized. A Legion Reborn, by Nancy Sauer An uncontrolled riot at Ryoko Owari Seminars Fictions 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team larger than any in history wracked the City of Lies. Only the students at the Dojo of Bitter Lies saved the city from destruction. Bayushi Shaiga (Rise of the Shogun flavor) Teaching the Way Kokujin believed that he knew the way of Enlightenment. His madness had led him to bring others into his fold, through force if necessary. Kokujin had a method as to whom he choose, though it made no sense to those around him. He decided to take on the ogre Moshangoru as a student Test of Enlightenment who finally attained enlightenement. Moshangoru (Test of Enlightenment Boxtext) He also gave Asako Kinuye the opportunity to follow his mad way to the Enlightenment Obsidian Figurine (Rise of the Shogun flavor) after she was exposed as a bloodspeaker and forced to flee. Blood for Blood, by Shawn Carman Another uprising near Scorpion lands in the Ronin Plains was defeated by Yoritomo Bunmei and Akasha. Souls of Steel, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Emperor's Death After the death of Emperor Toturi III Kokujin increased his agenda of revolution. Even before Naseru fell, the City of Lies was nearly put to the torch by the crazed minions of Kokujin. He fanned the flames of discontent to a fever pitch and unleashed his pawns upon the Samurai of Rokugan. He sent forth one of his most brilliant and ruthless pupils, the bandit Akihiro, to test the mettle of the Empire's heroes. The Anvil's Legacy: Hammer & Anvil 2 and A Hero's Tale: Hammer & Anvil 3, by Shawn Carman The revolution reached the far lands of the Unicorn and were pursued by the men of Shinjo Shono. Shinjo Isuke (Khan's Defiance flavor) Apprentice Bayushi Shinzo willfully became a student of Kokujin. Although he joined Kokujin in hopes of discovering the way to defeat him, his betrayal of Shosuro Yudoka proved he was completely under the mad ise zumi's influence. Test of the Heart, by Nancy Sauer Shinzo became enlightened with Kokujin's teachings. Yudoka had been seeking Kokujin, exposed to the Scorpion as the leader of the peasant revolters. Hunting the Prophet (Khan's Defiance flavor) Yudoka was murdered while investigating Kokujin's presence in Scorpion lands. Test of the Heart, by Nancy Sauer Seeking immortality Born as a Tamashii, a vessel for the immortal Kami, Togashi, he constantly sought immortality. This driving madness to trancend was marked with brushes with powerful beings: working with a human who became God, Hitomi, after she defeated Onnotangu herself; making deals with beings who predated the time such as the Lying Darkness. Kokujin's private reason for fostering the revolts was to confront Mitsu, the Oracle of Thunder, and gain immortality by tattooing himself with the blood of a divinity. Death Kokujin was killed by Shinzo in 1169. The joint Rokugani forces led by Osami finally caught up with Kokujin and his zealots, peasant forces and the ronin bandit lord Akihiro. Kokujin was attacked by Togashi Matsuo, whose disregard for his own life brought shame to Shinzo's previous actions, and Shinzo killed Kokujin. Before he died, Kokujin delivered a final prophecy of doom for the Dragon Clan. Later was known the prophecy told the judgment of the Kami Togashi by the Seven Fortunes due to the Celestial unrest. The Dragon Clan believed that Togashi guided truth with his foreseeing ability, but even a Kami could be wrong. Heaven’s Net, by Nancy Sauer Tomb The Tomb of Kokujin was built in an area of the Empty Plains in the Ivory Kingdoms, 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration guarded by Clay Soldiers. Kokujin's corpse was kept there dry and wither. The Age of Exploration, Part 3, by Shawn Carman See also * Togashi Kokujin/Meta * Togashi Kokujin/CW Meta External Links * Togashi Kokujin (Anvil of Despair) * Kokujin Inexp (Coils of Madness) * Hitomi Kokujin (Jade) * Hitomi Kokujin Exp (Hidden Emperor 3) * Kokujin (The Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Kokujin Exp (Path of Hope) Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands Hitomi Kokujin Category:Spider Clan Leaders Category:Prophets